


Self Acceptance and Brighter Colours

by niveuos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a dork, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Trick or Treating, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveuos/pseuds/niveuos
Summary: "Aren't you a bit old to be out trick or treating, Potter?"Harry throws him a boyish grin, holding up what appears to be a rather lumpy, but very much alive, bright orange pumpkin. "I've brought a small child. See? Even the hair matches the outfit."Draco tries not to laugh, he really does, but he can't help it when the git he's loved for the past four years is here, at the front door of his home in a large wizarding village outside London, asking for candy with a smile on his face like it's the most plainly normal thing in the entire world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this idea precisely two and a half hours ago, and since its already halloween where i live and already 9pm i didnt want to miss the opportunity to post a holiday themed fic that actually falls on the holiday. it was all rather rushed so probably not very good and im not entirely proud of draco's characterisation but like, whatever. im at least proud i managed to write a halloween oneshot that actually gets posted on halloween and isn't some smutty kinky shit ay lmao lol
> 
> also im unsure as to why i chose to write this in present tense when i pretty much exclusively write in past tense and honestly have no proper idea how to write in present? i gave myself way too many challenges with this lol gonna be so bad enjoy

When Draco realises he's in love with Harry sodding Potter, of all people, in his sixth year at Hogwarts, his first obvious solution is to avoid the prat like the plague.

Somehow, he's managed to follow through with this notion even two years after the war has passed, save the brief encounter they have where Draco shamefully apologises and Harry hastily accepts and moves on. Draco believes he is moving on himself quite splendidly, even if he does think about Potter on a daily basis, faltering when he remembers the way he laughs, or the way he'd looked into Draco's eyes that night at the Manor when Draco hadn't turned Harry in.

He never expects the git to turn up on his doorstep on Halloween, let alone with a small, bright orange haired boy in his arms.

Draco doesn't exactly remember when witches and wizards adopted the trick or treating tradition, but he's pretty sure it was when they'd realised how ridiculous Muggle costumes were and wanted to one-up them. Wizarding costumes are alive, large and most of time, terrifying. The amount of clothing items that can be Transfigured truly is alarming, and Draco has almost lost a limb once or twice in the midst of it all. He thought escaping to a seemingly quiet magical village would take the edge off, but obviously not.

Besides, after all the years Draco has spent upholding traditions, he really doesn't have it in him to participate in any more, so he doesn't bother going out to join the festivities. Despite this, he still keeps a bowl of Chocolate Frogs at his front door to give to all the kids that pass by. He doesn't know whether he does it to make the kids feel good, or for him to feel better about himself.

Draco hears the doorbell ring for the twenty third time that evening. He sighs, resting his book on the coffee table, stretching his legs as he goes to greet the guests at his front door. With a deep breath of composure he swings the door open, and almost loses it completely when he sees who rang the bell.

Out of all the ways he's imagined they'll meet again, none of them are quite like this. Here is the Saviour himself, decked out completely in his Auror training robes, an orange lump of something in his arms. Draco doesn't know what to say initially, and the smile Potter is giving him falters for just a moment, but then it's back in full swing as he holds up a small pail and giggles, "Trick or treat?"

And just like that, Draco Malfoy is in love with Harry Potter all over again.

"Aren't you a bit old to be out trick or treating, Potter?" is the stupid remark he manages, and he winces at the sound of his own voice. It's not entirely a drawl, and his nerves are evident in his pitch, but Potter doesn't seem to care. If anything, his remark appears to amuse him.

Harry throws him a boyish grin, holding up what appears to be the rather lumpy, but suddenly noticeably, very much alive, bright orange pumpkin. "I've brought a small child. See? Even the hair matches the outfit."

Draco tries not to laugh, he really does, but he can't seem to help it. The boy he's been loving for four years is right here on his doorstep, and even after everything they've both been through, Harry laughs right back at him.

There's a brief awkward silence as their laughter wavers, and Draco doesn't like that very much at all, so he's quick to scramble at the bowl of chocolate to his right, grabbing two Chocolate Frogs and holding them out for Harry to take. "Here. I have these," he says unnecessarily and again inwardly cringes at his own voice.

"Thank you," Harry says anyway with a smile, but it falters as his hand brushes Draco's when he takes the chocolate from his palm. "You know," he adds on, dropping them carefully into is bucket, "I didn't really expect to meet you again like this. I was actually going to go seek you out soon because I wanted to talk to you about some things I can't seem to get over." He pauses, collecting himself, and Draco holds his breath, allowing him to. "This is Teddy, by the way, my godson. He was Remus' and Tonks' boy. He lives with Andromeda here and I promised to take Teddy trick or treating this year, and, well." He looks up at Draco to smile again. "Here you are."

"Here I am," Draco echoes, and he wants to kiss the twat. He's too damn endearing for his own good. Draco loves and hates that about him. Draco's found that all the time he spent at school hating Potter was really time he spent crushing on him, because whilst he did hate the prick an awful lot he also dreamt about fucking him against the corridor walls in seventh year and still does, so there really isn't a lot of room for argument in the way Draco feels. "You can drop by later if you'd like," he adds, realising that Harry had said he wants to talk to Draco about something he's been thinking about. The thought makes him shiver.

"Absolutely," Harry agrees, and then he's off and down the street, lumpy baby pumpkin in tow.

When Harry's finally out of his sight, Draco sighs, resting his head against his palm as he closes the door. He's really let himself get caught right back into the wave of desire he so desperately had spent the last four years trying to avoid.

 

Harry arrives precisely two hours later at Draco's cottage, opting to knock on the door this time. The trick or treaters are mostly finished, much to Draco's delight. He's almost out of Chocolate Frogs.

"Come in," Draco welcomes, opening up the door, trying to keep his hand steady. As Harry brushes past him in the hall, his entire body tingles upon realising that he hasn't been this close to Harry Potter since the day of his apology.

"Your house is adorable," Harry says, tracing a finger along the back of the couch as they enter the living room.

Draco coughs awkwardly. "I prefer the term 'comfortably designed', actually."

Harry laughs brightly. "Of course you would," he says, and Draco doesn't really know what to make of that.

"Tea?" he asks instead, grateful for the distraction when Harry readily agrees. Once they're both settled down on the couch, Draco turns to Harry, eager to know what he's been thinking about saying to him all this time. "You mentioned wanting to speak to me?"

Harry blushes, looking suddenly nervous as he hides his face in his mug, remembering why he's here in the first place. "I feel really bad about it and I was considering leaving it alone but I don't think I'll be able to get past it without at least properly letting you know first. We don't have to see each other again."

"Well, unless in future you find yourself banged up in St. Mungos, with the curious career you're endeavouring," Draco interrupts, because for some reason he feels the need to let Potter know what he's planning on doing for a living, since he'd already gauged an idea of Harry's plans with the very official outfit he had been wearing before.

"A Healer? I- I honestly wouldn't have guessed," Harry admits, looking away. Draco doesn't blame him. Many people would agree.

"Guess not. But don't avoid the subject," he scolds, sipping his tea. Harry smiles sheepishly, realising he's been caught out.

"I know the timing isn't exactly impeccable," he says with a shrug, "but I mean, I was in sixth year. Hormones are all the rage then, I hear."

Draco backtracks a moment, not understanding the direction of conversation. "Pardon?" he splutters, because Draco knows for a fact that in his sixth year, his hormones were out of control. Merlin, the things he could have done to that boy-

"Yeah, well, I was super annoyed you weren't paying any bloody attention to me and you kept sneaking around. It was infuriating. And it wasn't until you came up to me stuttering an apology that I realised just how big the crush I had on you was, because you looked so fucking adorable saying sorry and I never expected the words to come out of your lips and- honestly. It hasn't gone away. I think about you all the time. I thought maybe seeing you again would help to ease the ache, like if you'd settled down with a girl or something but you haven't and to be honest it's really just making it worse." Harry laughs at the end, disappearing into his tea, face ashamed and feet tapping the floor anxiously.

Draco's mind has gone completely blank except for a single string of words, repeating over and over again: _he likes me back, he likes me back, he likes me back_ and he feels like a thirteen year old kid with a ridiculous infatuation but he can't help it. "Oh," is how this thought translates to his lips.

"Yeah. I thought that maybe by saying it, it would let me go, but nothing's changed about the way I feel. Maybe now that I've come to terms with it and told you properly I can allow myself to really move on this time, I guess," he says, shrugging, like this is the easiest thing in the world, and Draco supposes that maybe it is. The Boy Who Lived has been through a lot more than telling his high school crush how he feels.

Draco is still frozen as Harry begins to shift in his seat, becoming uncomfortable. "Wait. Sorry," Draco manages, holding back a choke. "I just- yeah."

"What?" Harry looks confused and nervous and Draco doesn't blame him.

"Like. Um." Draco wants to smack himself. "Mutual. Yes. Can I kiss you?" he blurts, and every cool and normally Malfoy-like cell in his brain dies miserably, the ones that survive left to bang their heads on the inner walls of Draco's mind because he really is the biggest idiot when he's in love.

"What?" Harry repeats, dumbfounded. Maybe they're both idiots. This thought is rather comforting.

"I've kind of been in love with you since sixth year?" Draco phrases it like a question, because in a way it is, and he's changed a lot since then. He's more open with himself. He doesn't want to be so alone anymore. He's moved away from the secluded shadows of the Manor and has opened himself up to a kind village of companionship and he's finally learning to forgive himself.

Perhaps loving Harry Potter is something he doesn't have to run away from anymore.

"Oh," Harry says, eyes wide, repeating the stupid word just like Draco had, chin dropped, mouth open, and Draco really wants to stick his tongue between his open lips.

"Yes," Draco confirms, answering his own question because it's true. He isn't afraid of loving Harry Potter. He wishes he never was.

"Yes," Harry repeats, breaking out into a smile. "Okay. Kiss me?"

Draco doesn't need to be told twice. He's giggling as their lips collide, and they both ignore the insistent knocking on the front door as late trick or treaters beg for candies and chocolates of all sorts, a tradition Draco is now very glad he decided to include in his content, kissing-Harry-Potter existence.


End file.
